New Journey in Bleach World
by JackFrost14
Summary: Si kembar terbangun kembali di Velvet Room. Igor menjelaskan bahwa petualangan mereka yang baru akan segera dimulai! Bad Summaries..


New Journey in Bleach World

Ch 1: Welcome!

o0o

Author: Lohalo~! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author yang gaje! Kali ini saya mencoba untuk membuat Crossover! Mohon bantuannya ya? *puppy eyes* Crossover yang akan saya buat kali ini adalah antara Bleach dengan Persona! Baiklah, ini tokoh Perona 3 Portable yang akan saya culik, eh, salah, yang akan saya gunakan..

Nama: Arisato Minato dan Arisato Minako

Umur: 17 tahun (pada saat mereka menjadi the Great Seal, tetapi kalau di Bleach, mereka tidak 17 tahun, tapi berumur 7 tahun! MWEHEHE~ *evil laugh* oh iya, yang tua yang cowoknya, Minato, cuman selisih 3 menit dengan Minako)

Ciri-ciri dan karakter Minato: Berambut biru yang bermodel emo, poninya panjang sebelah, sampai-sampai bisa menutupi mata kanannya. Punya MP3 player, dengan model NW-S20x series (Author: HUEE, harganya lebih dari 1 juta.. pengen..) sedangkan clip-on earphones bermodel ATH-EM700 (Author: ini juga sama, HUEE, lebih dari 1 juta..). Memiliki wajah pemalas, berbeda 180 derajat dari kembarannya yang super duper semangat. Matanya berwarna abu-abu, sangat pinta (Author: sudah terlihat jelas, meskipun Academic-nya baru sedikit, sudah diatas rata-rata..) gak peduli apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Ciri-ciri dan karakter Minako: Berambut coklat kemerahan, rambutnya diikat satu keatas. Bermata merah cerah. Punya MP3 player yang sama dengan kakaknya. Orang yang bersemangat, ceria, dan juga sangat pintar seperti kakaknya juga, orang yang peduli apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Author: Hm.., saya rasa cukup sekian. Enjoy~

Summary: Si kembar terbangun kembali di Velvet Room. Igor menjelaskan bahwa petualangan mereka yang baru akan segera dimulai! Bad Summaries..

Rating: T

Warning: OOC! Gaje, abal, de el el

Disclaimer: I'm not own anything *sad*

o0o

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room." sapa seorang kakek tua ba- (Igor: kalo elu selesain itu kalimat, gue bunuh lu! Author: ups, sorry *ngomong tanpa dosa*) ehem, maksudnya seorang mbah tua yang berpakaian ala seorang gentleman. Disampingnya ada dua orang berpakaian serba biru. Disebelah kanan adalah seorang cewek berambut silver dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning seperti Shadow. Sedangkan disebelah kiri mbah tua nan sialan (Igor: *ngambil Compendium yang ada ditangannya Eli dan nglempar kearah Author* Author: *pingsan*) ada seorang cowok yang benar-benar seorang gentleman, rambutnya sama, yaitu silver dan memiliki warna mata yang sama, kuning. Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa sebuah buku yang amat sangat tebal para permisa! Saya ulangi sekali lagi! S.A.N.G.A.T T.E.B.A.L ! Saya ulangi, SA- (Reader: brisik! *ngambil Compendium yang ada ditangannya Theo lalu dilempar kearah Author* Author: *pingsan lagi*).

"Igor? Kenapa kami ada disini? Bukannya kami sudah menjadi the Great Seal? Kalau kami tidak ada, segel Nyx bisa hilang!" kata Minako panik.

"Khu khu, tenang saja, masalah segel itu sudah diurus oleh Author yang sudah pingsan itu. Dan kenapa kalian ada disini? Itu karena kalian akan memulai petualangan yang baru." jawab Igor. Si kembar menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar bahwa segel Nyx tidak jadi hilang entah bagaimana caranya.

"Senang kita bertemu lagi, Master Minato/Minako." sapa Elizabeth dan Theodero bersamaan. Si kembar hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu kalian membuka mata kalian, kalian akan segera memulai petualangan baru. Dan, tentu saja, petualangan itu adalah didunia lain. 'Till we meet again, farewell." kata Igor sebelum mengusir si kembar dari Velvet Room.

o0o

"Gah! Si Igor itu belum menjelaskan apapun kepada kita! Apalagi kita berada didunia lain!" teriak Minako setelah sadar.

"*sigh* Lebih baik kita cari informasi saja dulu." usul Minato. Minako mengangguk setuju.

"Ne..nii-san. Kenapa kita kembali jadi anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun?" tanya Minako. Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu. Mereka berdua memakai baju yukata. Minato berwarna biru, sedangkan Minako berwarna merah. Dan tentu saja, MP3 kesayangan mereka juga ada. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menabrak Minato.

"Ah, maaf." kata orang itu sebelum pergi.

"Ada apa ya? Kok dia kelihatan terburu-buru sekali.." gumam Minako bingung.

"Hey, bocah sialan! Berani sekali kau mencuri!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak sambil mengejar orang itu.

"Tch, sial! Hm? Kau! Kau pasti temannya, iya kan! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" teriak bapak itu lagi sambil menarik kerah yukatanya Minato.

"Nii-san!" teriak Minako panik. Berkat pengalaman pada saat Dark Hour, Minato segera menendang perut bapak itu, sedangkan Minako melompat, dan menendang wajah bapak itu. Dan, gool! Bapak itu terlempar lumayan jauh! Dengan ini 1-0 untuk si kembar! Melihat ada kesempatan, mereka berdua segera kabur dan bersembunyi disebuah gang kecil.

"*pant* *pant* Nii-san..kau..baik..baik..saja..?" tanya Minako. Minato hanya mengangguk sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalian hebat juga." kata seseorang dari belakang. Si kembar kaget. Dibelakang mereka ada dua orang. Orang yang menabrak Minato tadi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut merah.

"Kamu! Gara-gara kamu, kakak hampir saja dihajar oleh bapak itu!" teriak Minako marah.

"Hey! Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi!" kata cowok berambut merah itu. Minato segera menepuk bahunya Minako.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kalau boleh tahu, ini dimana ya?" tanya Minato.

"Kalian berada di distrik 78, Rukongai Selatan." jawab seorang anak perempuat berambut hitam dan bermata violet.

"Oh, begitu ya. Oh iya, namaku Arisato Minako. Dia kakakku, Arisato Minato. Senang berjumpa denganmu!" sapa Minako senang setelah melupakan kemarahannya.

"Namaku Rukia, dan orang yang berambut merah ini Renji." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Wow, kalian bisa mengingat nama lengkap kalian! Berarti kalian mempunyai Reiryoku yang sangat besar." kata Renji kagum.

"Reiryoku?" tanya si kembar bersamaan. Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Reiryoku adalah kekuatan spiritual. Kalau kalian mempunyai Reiryoku yang sangat besar, sebaiknya kalian jadi Shinigami." jawab Rukia. Si kembar bertambah bingung.

"Kami berdua mau mendaftar di Shinigami Academy. Kalian mau ikut?" ajak Renji. Si kembar bertatap muka, dan mengangguk disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kami ikut!" teriak mereka berdua senang.

"Tapi, sebelumnya. Kalian makan ini dulu. Kalian pasti lapar." kata Rukia sambil memberikan roti yang Renji curi tadi. Si kembar langsung menerimanya dan memakannya.

"Hey! Itu kan rotiku!" teriak Renji kesal. Rukia memukul kepalanya Renji.

"Brisik! Gara-gara kamu juga kan, mereka hampir saja dihajar oleh bapak itu!" teriak Rukia.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata si kembar senang begitu selesai makan. Rukia dan Renji segera mengajak si kembar ke Shinigami Academy untuk mendaftar.

o0o

"Nama?" tanya seorang perempuan ditempat pendaftaran.

"Abarai Renji."

"Inuzuri Rukia." (Author: karena tidak tahu nama Rukia sebelum diadopsi oleh Kuchiki, terpaksa saya mengarang..)

"Arisato Minato."

"Arisato Minako."

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disana sampai nama kalian dipanggil untuk dites. Selanjutnya!" teriak perempuan itu.

"Abarai Renji!" teriak seseorang setelah kurang lebih 30 menit menunggu. Renji segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah suara itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Renji keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"*smirk* Aku yakin bisa. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya." jawab Renji.

"Inuzuri Rukia!" teriak seseorang lagi. Rukia segera bangun dan berjalan kearah suara itu. Rukia keluar setelah beberapa menit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si kembar penasaran. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Arisato Minato!" Minato segera bangun dan berjalan kerah suara itu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa orang. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu datang menghampiri Minato.

"Halo, namaku Yuuta Aiko. Aku akan mengetesmu tentang pengetahuan Zanpakuto." kata Aiko dengan nada bosan.

'Zanpakuto? Apaan tuh? Sejenis makanan ya?' batin Minato bingung. (Author: Ya iyalah bingung. Begitu tersadar langsung daftar di Shinigami Academy tanpa pengetahuan apa-apa.. *sweat-drop*)

'Master Minato, aku akan membantumu.' kata seseorang didalam kepala Minato.

'Orpheus?' panggil Minato. Orpheus hanya mengangguk, dan seketika itu juga, Orpheus segera mengambil alih tubuhnya Minato.

"Zanpakuto adalah senjata utama Shinigami. Setiap Zanpakuto memiliki keunikan tersendiri, yaitu merupakan refleksi dari kekuatan dan jiwa Shinigami itu sendiri. Dan juga, mereka memiliki nama yang refleksi dari kekuatan Zanpakuto itu sendiri." jawab Minato-Orpheus.

'Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau tahu akan hal itu.' batin Minato kagum.

'Pada saat Master terbangun didunia ini, segala informasi saya dapatkan dengan segera, dan tentu saja dibantu dengan yang lainnya.' kata Orpheus.

"Baiklah, tes selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Yoshio Dai." kata Aiko datar meskipun ia kaget dengan jawabannya Minato-Orpheus.

"Tes berikutnya adalah Hoho. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku sebanyak 3 kali." jelas Dai sebelum menggunakan Hoho.

'Hoho itu seperti berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anda bisa menggunakan skill kami, Master Minato.' kata Apsaras tiba-tiba.

'Thanks.' batin Minato.

'Persona Change! Siegfried, Power Charge!' batin Minato sambil memusatkan skill-nya itu ke telapak kakinya. Minato segera mengejar Dai.

'1.' batin Minato sambil menyentuh lengannya. Melihat Minato sudah menyentuh lengannya dalam waktu singkat, Dai segera menambah kecepatan.

'2.' batin Minato setelah menyentuh punggungnya. Dai-pun segera menambah kecepatannya lagi.

'3!' batin Minato ketika menyentuh pundaknya Dai dengan cara melompat. Minato segera mengelap keringatnya karena kecapekan.

"Hm, lumayan juga kau. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu kau bisa menyentuhku dalam waktu singkat. Selamat." kata Dai sambil tersenyum. Minato hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengetesmu selanjutnya. Namaku Takumi Kazuya. Tes selanjutnya yaitu Kido. Sekarang, aku ingin kau menggunakan salah satu teknik Kido kearahku. Ucapkan, Bakudo 1st: Sai." kata Kazuya.

"Bakudo 1st: Sai?" kata Minato bingung sambil kedua jarinya menunjuk Hiroshi. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hiroshi kebelakang seolah-olah diikat sesuatu.

"Hn, lumayan." kata Kazuya sambil menghancurkan Kido-nya itu dengan mudahnya.

"Namaku Taiki Kenta. Aku akan mengetesmu tentang Hakuda. Bersiaplah." kata Kenta sebelum menyerang Minato. Minato menghindar secepat mungkin. Minato menyerang perutnya Kenta. Kenta menghindar, menangkap kakinya Minato, Minato memutar tubuhnya dan menyerang wajahnya Kenta dengan kaki satunya. Kenta menahannya dengan tangan satunya lalu melempar Minato.

"Lumayan juga kau, bocah. Kau berani mendaftar ditempat ini meskipun kau sangat muda, dan kau sepertinya punya Reiryoku yang lumayan besar." kata Kenta kagum. Minato hanya bengong, lalu mengangguk.

"Tes selanjutnya adalah Zanjutsu, dan namaku adalah Tetsuya Ayaka. Sekarang, cepat pilih Zanpakuto tanpa nama tersebut!" perintah Ayaka sambil menunjuk tempat Zanpakuto tanpa nama itu. Dengan sigap, Minato langsung memilih Zanpakuto yang hampir mirip dengan pedang yang ia gunakan pada saat di Dark Hour. Setelah memilih, mereka berdua berdiri ditempat masing-masing. Mereka diam ditempat, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dalam sekejap mata, mereka sudah saling menyerang. Ayaka mengarahkan Zanpakuto-nya kearah pipinya Minato, Minato menghindar, tetapi pipinya tergores sedikit. Minato menyerang kembali. Mereka terus menyerang satu sama lain sampai Aiko menghentikan mereka.

"STOP!" teriak Aiko.

"Tch! Darimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Ayaka.

"Aku mempelajarinya sebelumnya." jawab Minato.

"Oh." kata Ayaka sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tesnya sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar sekarang." kata Aiko sebelum mengusir Minato.

"Nii-san! Bagaimana tes-nya?" tanya Minako.

"Hn, biasa saja." jawab Minato sambil masang wajah pengen tidur.

"Arisato Minako!" Minako segera bangun dan memasuki ruang tes.

o0o

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Ah, itu dia papan pengumumannya!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk papan pengumuman. Mereka semua segera melihat siapa saja yang sudah keterima.

..

Abarai Renji

..

Inuzuri Rukia

..

Arisato Minato

..

Arisato Minako

..

"Yeiy~! Kita keterima~!" teriak Minako senang.

"Ayo, kita ambil jadwal kita." ajak Renji yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya.

"Nama?" tanya salah satu staf yang memberikan jadwal kepada orang yang keterima.

"Abarai Renji, Inuzuri Rukia, Arisato Minato, dan Arisato Minako." jawab Renji. Lalu, staf itu memberika beberapa kertas yang berupa isi jadwal mereka, Renji segera membagikannya kepada yang lain. Dikertas itu tertulis:

(punya Renji)

Nama: Abarai Renji

Kelas: Advanced (kayak kelas khusus), 1

Reiatsu level: 3

Dorm Barat, lantai 2, kamar 45

Senin, Rabu, Jumat

Hakuda - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Hakuda - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Zanjutsu - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Zanjutsu - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu

Hoho - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Hoho - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Kido - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Kido - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Cat: Hari Minggu libur, dan semua murid diwajibkan sudah kembali kekamarnya masing-masing sebelum pukul 10.00 malam.

(punya Rukia)

Nama: Inuzuri Rukia

Kelas: Reguler (kelas umum atau biasa), 1

Reiatsu level: 2

Dorm Timur, lantai 3, kamar 294

Senin, Rabu, Jumat

Kido - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Kido - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Hakuda - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Hakuda - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu

Zanjutsu - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Zanjutsu - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Hoho - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Hoho - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Cat: Hari Minggu libur, dan semua murid diwajibkan sudah kembali kekamarnya masing-masing sebelum pukul 10.00 malam.

(punya si kembar, mereka berdua sama)

Nama: Arisato Minato/Minako

Kelas: Advanced, 6

Reiatsu level: 7

Dorm Barat (untuk Minato) / Timur (untuk Minako), lantai 2, kamar 13 (di lantai yang sama dan di nomor kamar yang sama :D)

Senin, Rabu, Jumat

Hakuda - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Hakuda - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Zanjutsu - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Zanjutsu - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu

Hoho - Teori : 08.00 - 10.00

Hoho - Praktek : 10.15 - 12.15

Makan Siang : 12.30 - 01.30

Kido - Teori : 01.45 - 03.45

Kido - Praktek : 04.00 - 06.00

Cat: Hari Minggu libur, dan semua murid diwajibkan sudah kembali kekamarnya masing-masing sebelum pukul 10.00 malam.

"Yaah, kita tidak sekelas.." kata Minako sedih.

"Hey! Kalian langsung kelas 6! Bagaimana mungkin? Terlebih lagi, aku tidak menyangka Reiatsu kalian sebesar itu!" teriak Renji kaget. Si kembar hanya ketawa garing.

"Ah, haha. Sebaiknya kita ke Dorm dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu buat besok. Besok hari pertama kita, kan?" kata Minato. Semua mengangguk lagi.

o0o

TBC

o0o

Author: Thank you for reading~ ^o^/ untuk kamar Dorm-nya, anggap saja 1 lantai ada 100 kamar, eh, kalo gitu, Dorm-nya segede apa donk? *sweat-drop* Lalu, kenapa Persona tahu tentang Zanpakuto dan yang lainnya? Anggap saja itu suatu mukjizat, 'kay? :D *di AOA sama Reader* Dan kenapa mereka langsung kelas 6? Karena saya ingin mereka cepat lulus, hehe, XP *di AOA lagi sama Reader* eh, hehe, please review~

ta-ta~

Otaku HoLic


End file.
